


Lying

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark Tells the Truth, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Clark decides honesty is the best policy.





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally got sick of the shy Clark that blushes all the time. He's a teenager as well. So I went for hormonal and moody!
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure that this is the second fic I ever wrote... It may very well show...

I hate lying, especially to him. I did it again today. Wasn’t my choice. Not really. Dad would’ve killed me. Or him. God. What would dad say if he knew how I feel?

It doesn’t matter. I’m going to tell him the truth. He deserves it. What will he do? What if he’s disgusted? What if he thinks I'm a freak? I couldn’t face that. He’s my best friend.

~*~*~

I went to see him this morning. Before my chores. A little too early, he’d come walking groggily down the stairs only half dressed,   
“Clark,” he said in that voice that made me melt, “it’s a little early isn’t it?” I couldn’t help it. I reached out and ran my hand down the smooth expanse of his chest. “Clark...?” Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
“Ummm.”  
“Look at me,” when I did his gorgeous eyes gazed into my own.

He stepped closer, oh God, if he moved any closer I was not going to be able to stop myself. Then, seemingly oblivious to my predicament, he moved closer.

I froze, I wanted him, oh I wanted him, but I didn’t want to lose our friendship. If I backed away now, I could excuse my actions, make something up, lie.

I hate lying.

I immediately snapped out of my reverie when I felt Lex’s hand brush my cheek, before moving his hand to the back of my neck and gently pulling my head down.

Holy shit! His lips felt so good. Fuck! I was kissing Lex Luthor! His tongue gently danced along my lips, which parted straight away.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring. Our tongues dance, a fast erotic dance. He pulls away first, gasping for breath. I’m not though; sometimes I wonder if I even need to breathe.

I remembered what I came here to do. What one should I tell him first? Time to get the alien thing out of the way, I think.  
“Lex, I need to tell you something.”  
“You can tell me anything Clark, you know that.”  
“Even that you did hit me with your Porsche that day.” Then seeing his shocked and concerned face, I hastily added, “but you didn’t hurt me.”

Shocked and concerned quickly turned into disbelief.  
“Believe me, I didn’t understand why either, till I told my folks. It was only then that they told me I was an alien.”  
“Clark, stop pissing about. Tell me the truth.” I could hear the warning in his voice.  
“I’m not pissing about. There is a spaceship in our storm cellar! I came down with the meteor shower.”

He looked away from me, oh crap; I got the feeling that this was not going to end well.  
“Clark, I, uh, I need some time to think about this,” he said when he turned back and looked at me.

I gazed at him sadly before leaving as fast as my super speed would let me.

PART TWO

“YOU DID WHAT?!” The look on Jonathan Kent’s face was enough to send any man running for the hills.  
“I told Lex that I am an alien.” Clark told his dad for the second time that night.  
“What were you thinking? Were you thinking?”   
“I was thinking that I was sick of lying to all of my friends. Fed up of trying to pretend that I am something that I’m not!”  
“But why Lex Luthor?”  
“Jonathan leave it,” Clark was suddenly very glad that he had decided to tell both his parents together, his mom was always the voice of reason.  
“No, I won’t leave it. I want to know why, he chose to tell the one person that could do the most damage.”  
“Because I LOVE him, alright?” Clark shouted before running away.

A few hours later Clark returned from his run. He had no idea where he had gone; all he knew was that he didn’t want to face his dad just yet. So instead of entering the farmhouse he went up into his fortress of solitude.

But it seemed that fate was not on his side today. About a minute after his return his dad emerged into the barn loft.  
“Look, before you say anything Clark, I’m not going to pretend that I’m happy with this whole thing. But as long as he treats you right and you’re happy then I can get used to it.”  
“Well, you don’t have to worry Dad, because when it comes down to me and Lex there is no ‘us’ there never was in that sense and now there never will be in any sense.”

Jonathon stared at his son in shock. After the lecture that Martha had given him that afternoon he had been willing to try and see past the name Luthor. To try and see the good in the young man. But the Luthor had proved that was all he was.  
“What do you want me to do son?”  
“I don’t know, ask me in the morning, if by then I can think straight.”

PART THREE

Lex Luthor was pacing his study. Two thoughts were racing round his head. One of which was: Clark is an alien. That was going to take him some time to get over. Why did Clark tell him? He was sure he was the one person that could to the most harm to Clark, well besides his father. Clark shouldn’t have told him.

The second was the feel of Clark’s lips moving under his, the taste of his mouth. Lex wasn’t sure how long he had wanted to taste Clark and now that he’d had a taste he was pretty certain that he was addicted.

He was sitting at his desk, thinking the same things three days later when Jonathon Kent burst into his office. This was the last thing that he needed. He opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Kent beat him to it.  
“First of all, Clark doesn’t know I’m here and I’d like to keep it that way.” Lex nodded,   
“Secondly, I want to know what you plan to do with the knowledge of Clark’s secret.” Well, you had to give the man credit; he always got straight to the point.  
“I don’t plan on doing anything Mr. Kent, except staying far away from your son so I don’t hurt him or use him.”

Jonathon was taken aback, the boy seemed sincere in what he was saying. But then Luthors were good at lying.  
“If by avoiding him you think you’re not hurting him, you’re wrong.” He couldn’t believe he was about to encourage a Luthor to get closer to his son. “Look, Clark, heaven help me, loves you. Staying away from him is practically killing him.”

Lex glanced at the clock quickly, but Jonathon still caught the motion.  
“Still in school.” The double meaning was not lost on either of them. “Treat him right Lex, I’m warning you.”  
“Believe me Mr. Kent I will.”  
“In that case Martha and I,” the I sounded very strained, “would love to have you round for dinner tonight. If you’re not too busy that is.”  
“No, not busy at all. What time?”  
“Around six, I’ll send Clark over with your usual supply of produce around five. See you tonight.”

With that Jonathon Kent left, leaving a very confused Lex to try and get on with some work.

PART FOUR

Lex was leaning against the kitchen door about five minutes before Clark arrived. When he did arrive the tension was tangible, almost a physical divide between them. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Lex was the first to break it.  
“Clark, look, I’m sorry for being such an idiot when you told me. Please forgive me.” Clark stared at him for a moment, as though trying to tell whether Lex was being sarcastic or not. He settled on not.  
“It’s okay Lex, I forgive you. And I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. Please believe me that I wanted to so badly.”  
“I believe you.”

They stared at each other for a few more minutes. Still unable to fall into the ease they used to have around each other. Then Lex decided that it was time to get one of his secrets out of the way as well.  
“Clark, I love you,” he almost said ‘as well’ but remembered just in time that his conversation with Jonathon Kent had not happened. “And, er, if you want, then I...” Ye Gods, when had he been reduced to this blubbering mass?

Not that it mattered anyway because Clark’s lips were on his again. Lex moaned in pleasure and pulled Clark closer to him. He slipped his tongue out to dance along his best friend’s lips, which parted. Clark tasted better than Lex remembered he did, and he really enjoyed making Clark produce the noises he was now.

Pulling back, panting, Lex looked at Clark.  
“Do you even need to breathe?”  
“I’ve been wondering the same thing myself.” Clark let his eyes wander over Lex, then he remembered the instruction his mother had given him. “Oh, before I forget, mom asked if you wanted to come by for dinner tonight.”  
“Yeah, sure, I’d love to Clark.”   
“Lex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you too.”  
“Then kiss me.”

So he did, they kissed until Lex needed oxygen again. Clark got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“I think it’s time we put my apparent lack of need to breathe to good use. What do you think?” Lex, unsure of where this was going to go warily nodded his head. Clark grinned and gracefully dropped to his knees.

He gently mouthed Lex’s cock through his trousers, before reaching to the zip and beginning to undo it. Lex’s hands caught his,  
“Clark, we shouldn’t do this. We shouldn’t have even kissed.”  
“But we did, and I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I *want* to.”

And then he gave Lex the ‘puppy’ look and Lex knew there was no way he’d ever be able to say no to Clark.

Sensing Lex’s relent he returned once more to the task at hand and finished undoing Lex’s trousers. Then without any word of warning he descended on Lex’s cock and swallowed as much of it as he could.

This boy, no man, was a virgin? And that was the last coherent thought that passed through Lex Luthor’s mind. His entire mind focused on that sinfully talented mouth that was insistently sucking on his cock.

/Oh god! Lex is in my mouth. Fuck, fuck what if I mess this up?/ But then the moans that were coming from Lex's throat soon put to rest any fears that he was doing it wrong.  
“God, Clark, I can’t...” then sounding much more confident than he felt, he pulled away to mutter,  
“Then don’t, come for me,” and that was all it took, Lex came and Clark swallowed everything he gave.

Clark released him and tucked him back into his trousers and stood up.  
“Fuck, Clark, that was... wow.” Then he kissed Clark, and reached down, undid Clark’s jeans and slipped his hand inside his boxers.

Clark pulled away, shocked. Lex tightened his grip, pumped a bit harder and was rewarded with a guttural groan. Smiling he waited till he sensed Clark was close and then dropped onto his knees,  
“Wanted to taste you for so long.”

The feeling of wet heat around his cock sent Clark flying over the edge and he came harder than he ever had in his life.

PART FIVE

They lay on the hotel bed in Metropolis. It was Clark’s seventeenth birthday and they were both completely worn out.  
“Should’ve known you’d be a quick learner.”  
“Well, I’ve got a good teacher.”  
“Umm, I should thank him.”  
“I’ll do it in the morning, alien or not, I don’t think I have the energy to do that again.”   
“I love you.”  
“Love you too Lex.”


End file.
